


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Banter, Bonding, Creature Fic, Cunnilingus, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, First Time, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Prompt Fill, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, True Mates, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: Don't go into the woods. Everyone knows the rule.Rey breaks it. Her consequence is being forced to play house with a werewolf who shares her dreams. Which begs the question: is she and Ben really so different after all?





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed the 'other tags to be added' and I just wanted to say that you won't have to worry about rape or major character death. The additional tags will mostly be sex related. I'm unsure at this time how rough it'll be. Or kinks involved (if any). Feel free to give me suggestions! 
> 
> Should be noted that this is a fantasy world. I'm not sure how far behind they are on the times but I'm currently assuming no internet or cell phones. Also assuming birth control is on the low tech side, if it exists at all. I could be wrong, of course. I haven't finished world building, nor do I know how much of this world you'll learn about since this fic is fairly short. 
> 
> While this isn't my first Star Wars fic, it *is* my first Reylo, so uh. Be gentle and stuff? 
> 
> This is rose/rosemoonweaver's fault who sent me the tumblr prompt: reylo + fairytale au.

Don't go into the woods. The whole village knows the rule. The only ones who disobey are teens completing dares, young children who aren't watched closely enough by their caretakers, or adults too numbed by moonshine to feel a sense of self preservation or common sense.

The man in Rey's dreams beckons to her. He wants her to walk through the woods anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

_Come to me._

He pierces the veil of her dream world and runs with her every night. Dark eyes, hair darker still. The body of a well-made statue. He's beautiful and terrible. 

_Don't be afraid._

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you insane?"

Rey frowns at Finn and crosses her arms. Challenging. "Rose hasn't returned."

"It'll be dark soon!"  

Rey's lips twist into a snarl. "I'm aware of that! I'm not some halfwit, you know!"

"Well, you're acting like one," Finn shoots back. Rey can tell he's desperately trying to keep his tone measured and cool. Bless him, even while angry Finn thinks about others. He isn't the type to poke the bear. Not with his actions or words. So the fact he's speaking out now, well, it only serves to prove how strongly he's against Rey's decision to leave.

"Be that as it may… you aren't going to change my mind. What if Rose needs me?"

"It's too late. If she's not back by sunset, she's dead."

"I don't think she is."

If Finn were like Rey, this would be the time to smack the back of her head. But he only shakes his own, disappointed. It's worse. "You're in denial."

"I'm not! A man speaks to me. Sometimes he visits my dreams. We run together in the woods. He might lead me to her."

"Oh my gods, Rey, do you hear yourself? Even if what you say is true - it's a trap!"

Rey shrugs. "It could be. I'm still going. And don't even _think_ about coming with me."

"Why not?"

Rey gives Finn a significant look. Heaven help her, but he was either the most oblivious man she'd ever met or he was playing coy. She didn't have the patience for either option. "I have nothing to lose. You, however, have quite the admirer. A mutual friend of ours with a strong interest in becoming more. So, it's settled. You're staying. If I don't come back… feel free to disperse my possessions as you see fit."

This time, Finn is silent. Dumbfounded, perhaps.

Rey gives Finn a tight smile. "Give Poe a hug for me."

 

* * *

 

 

Rey enters the woods with a knife, chewing a chunk of jerky. In the growing darkness, the tree branches reach for her like disturbing arms. She can only press on. There's no turning back. Not without knowing what became of her friend.

Rey hisses as a root from a tree scratches her ankle. She trips but is able to steady herself. Rey's bleeding, though. A small trickle, sure, but it's blood all the same.

_Good. The beast will smell me. He'll know I'm here._

So will the man. She must admit, she's a bit disappointed she hasn't received a vision yet - but he _has_ to know she's here. He _asked_ this of her, after all.

In the distance, there's a bloodcurdling scream. She's never heard such a sound from Rose's mouth before but Rey's gut says it's her.

"Rose!"

She runs hard enough her throat and lungs burn. Her chest squeezes and taking in air becomes a challenge. But still she runs. She runs recklessly and stumbles more than once. She even falls flat on her face.

But she can't stop.

"I'm coming, Rose!"

"Go away!"

Alive. Rose is alive. That's _her_ voice. Finn was wrong! That's all that matters.

" _Rose."_

Her body aches for rest by the time she reaches the clearing. She finds her friend immediately. Thankfully, Rose isn't hogtied. She's not locked in a cage. Rose is completely free. They can both leave. They can _run_.

Rose doesn't look pleased. "God dammit! Do you ever listen? I told you to _go_!"

"Where are you, beast?" Rey calls out, knife raised. She's ready for him.

_Behind you._

Rey twirls around, ready to lunge and stab the monster but freezes when she's face to face with the man from her dreams. " _You_!"

He wastes no time wrestling the knife from her grasp, taking advantage of her shock. His inhuman strength is a point in his favor, too. "Yes."

" _You're_ the monster in our woods?" Rey demands, all bite. A thoughtless question, to be sure, but she wasn't known for staying quiet even when it'd benefit her.

His eyes flick to Rose, who's moving in their direction. "Don't. I don't wish to harm you but I will if you try to intervene."

Rose lets out a frustrated huff but comes to a standstill.

"Let her go! Take me instead."

"Rey, _no_."

"What do you think I was going to do with Rose?"

Rey glares at the beast. "Eat her, obviously."

"So you're offering to become my meal in her place?"

Rey hesitates. She supposes that _is_ what she was offering. "Yes."

Rose inches towards them again but this time it's clear her intent isn't to fight so the beast doesn't pay her much mind. "He's been surprisingly… gentle."

"It's a trick. Monsters aren't gentle. They kill our own every chance they get."

"Even monsters who share your dreams?"

Rey sighs. " _Yes_. If anything, those monsters are more dangerous because they make you think they're safe."

"We have names. Just like the rest of you."

Rey lifts her chin. "And what's yours?"

"My human name was Ben Solo. Lately, it's Kylo Ren."

Rey wrinkles her nose. "Kylo? I don't like that, it's weird."

Ben - no, the _beast_ \- rolls his eyes. "I don't care what you call me, although it would be nice if it wasn't 'beast' or 'monster.'"

Rey's hands fall to her hips in irritation. "We're getting off track. I believe I told you to let my friend go. I'll do whatever you desire."

Ben's eyes practically feast on her body, taking her frame in slowly. "I like this trade."

Rey shoots Ben a withering look. "You're disgusting."

Rose clears her throat awkwardly. "I'll only leave if I can get your word that Rey won't be harmed. I… I love her."

Ben turns his head, his eyes softening in a way Rey had only seen in her dreams. "I promise you, Rose. No harm will come to your friend. I couldn't harm her even if I wanted to. She's my true mate."

"What?" Rey yelps. She blinks a few times. Shakes her head. "No…"

" _Yes._ You are. Don't be afraid."

_Too late for that._

Darkness creeps into Rey's vision and she sinks into the earth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where the hell am I?" Rey croaks as she wakes. She sits up slowly, touching the padded blanket beneath her. There's a crackling fireplace a couple feet away.

_I'm indoors._

"You're in my home," the beast says, bending down in front of her. He reaches out and Rey thinks he might touch her but his hand drops at the last second. "How are you feeling? You went down hard."

"How do you think I'm feeling? You kidnapped me!" Rey snarls, launching herself at him. Ben lets out a noise of surprise as he hits the floor. Rey quickly moves to straddle him, her hands finding his throat. Threatening to squeeze.

Ben arches a brow, as if to say 'that's it'? "You offered a trade. I took it."  

Rey scowls down at her captor. "If I knew you planned on taking me to a log cabin to play house instead of eat me I might have reconsidered."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have said you'd do whatever I desire then! I'm getting mixed signals here." He pauses, smirking. It makes Rey want to scream. "If I ate you, it'd be the pleasurable kind of eating. No permanent death required."

Rey growls low in her throat and smacks the bastards chest hard. "Are you propositioning me?"

"I don't think you have a concussion. You're too loud and angry," Ben muses.

Rey bares her teeth. "I won't apologize for being upset. _You_ started this whole mess when you took my friend."

Rey's taken aback by the sadness that creeps into Ben's face but the emotion fades so quickly it's hard to know if it'd ever been there. "Would you like dinner? I smelled jerky on you hours ago and I doubt that was very filling."

As if on cue, Rey's stomach rumbles. She frowns, realizing she's still straddling Ben's hips. She can feel his _cock_ through his pants. It's warm. Beginning to thicken. Rey swallows nervously. "I could eat," she says, rolling off him. "Just… don't poison me? I hear that's a miserable way to die."

"This again?" Ben lets out a noise of disgust as he stands up. "Assuming I'm going to kill you any minute is going to get old, I hope you know that."

Rey lifts her chin defiantly. "I don't care."

"Clearly."

Rey sticks her tongue out, making a face at Ben before stalking over to the dinner table.

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner's lovely. Fresh fruit and greens. Bread. Tender meat that falls off the bone. When it comes to food, Rey wants for nothing in Ben's home. And she's relatively sure that she wasn't poisoned, so that's a plus.

If only the sleeping arrangements were as easy to swallow. "I'm taking the floor," Rey repeats, slowly this time since Ben has apparently lost the ability to understand her. "You can take me away from my friends. You can keep me here. But you cannot force me to sleep in your bed."

She's two seconds away from tackling Ben's ass again.

Ben stares her down, emotions unchanged. "I could see why you'd be angry if I insisted that you sleep with me. But that's not what I'm suggesting. "I want the floor. _You_ take my bed."

"Why? Because I'm the weaker sex?" Rey asks mockingly, so he knows how stupid she finds that line of thinking. "There's many men that I've bested in a fight. I'm strong. I'm capable. I don't require special treatment, I can take the floor -"

"I'd have better luck talking to a wall than talking to you, wouldn't I?" Ben snarks back. "You're my _mate_ . For better. For worse. _That's_ why I want you in my bed. It has nothing to do with your sex. It's because of _who_ you are. I want my mate comfortable and _safe_."

Rey stomps her foot. "Unless you plan on dragging me into your room and locking the door, this is where I'm sleeping. I don't give a _shit_ about your reasons, they all suck."

"Fine." Ben huffs out a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. But then his eyes flicker and his mouth quirks up a bit. "If you're taking the floor, I'm sleeping out here with you," he declares, gesturing to a chair near the fire.

Less than an hour later, Rey's in one of Ben's shirts and nothing else. She curls up by the fire, eyeing Ben who's rocking in his chair.

"How do your powers work, exactly? Should I anticipate you turning while I sleep?"

Ben rolls his eyes. "I can change at will. You and your people are greatly misinformed about how we operate."

"Not _that_ misinformed. People go missing. It's always after entering the woods. That's no coincidence."

" _Some_ of us are violent, I won't deny that. But many wish to co-exist peacefully. Humans make that impossible."

"Killing us makes that impossible," Rey retorts then sighs. "I don't think we have any hope of agreeing on this."

"With that, at least, we appear to be on the same wavelength."

Rey licks her lips and tugs the blanket further up her chest. It rubs against her bare pussy and she bites back a gasp. "You said your human name was Ben. When and how were you changed?"

Ben's face darkens. "What makes you think I'd discuss that with you _now_ ? You see me as a monster looking to devour you. Forgive me if I don't feel inclined to bare my soul to you when _that_ is what I'm up against."

Rey shrugs. "As you wish. How do you know we're mates? You say that but you have offered no evidence to support your claims. For all I know, you're mentally unhinged and have concocted this whole story."

A muscle in Ben's jaw twitches. "Do you think someone like me can enter _anyone's_ dreams?"

"Well -"

"No, I can't. Not that you'll believe me. Do you think I have a telepathic bond with everyone I cross paths with?"

"I don't know!"

"You're either a _beast_ or my mate. Those are your options. And you smell entirely human, so that leaves _mate_."

"Why are you so hostile? Why do you think I keep asking questions? I want to know these things!"

"You aren't asking in good faith. You're looking to _argue_."

Rey falters and guilt seeps into her because, if she really stops to think about it, Ben's right. She isn't looking to understand. She's looking to deny and invalidate.

There's a 'sorry' on her a tongue. A 'you're right' even. She doesn't get a chance to voice those words though because Ben gets up from his seat, shoots Rey a withering look, and turns off the light. "Goodnight."

The conversation is over.

Her chances of escape have decreased dramatically. Despite this, she decides that as soon as Ben succumbs to sleep she's going to run. Consequences be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> What would you like to happen next? Leave a comment (and kudos) and let me know! Also please inform me if I've missed any important tags! 
> 
> How do you all feel about knotting, btw? Or animalistic behavior? While I do have an ending in mind, the middle scenes are fairly open. There's room to expand this fic beyond two more chapters if I'm given some fun prompts/material, just fyi.


End file.
